1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a laminated nonwoven fabric, and, for example, to a laminated nonwoven fabric used for a filter medium of an air purifier.
2. Description of the Related Art
A nonwoven fabric used in an air purifier or the like is typically formed by laminating a first a nonwoven fabric and a second nonwoven fabric. The first nonwoven fabric functions as a base material or a protection material. The second nonwoven fabric contains a fiber having an average fiber diameter smaller than that of a fiber of the first nonwoven fabric, and has a dust collection function. The second nonwoven fabric containing the fiber having a small average fiber diameter may be formed by using, for example, an electrostatic spinning method. Such a nonwoven fabric is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2008-179916.